


Keep Calm

by Renne



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Angst, Multi, canon character death, so-called 3 sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loses them both in the space of a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm

When Steve comes back from Switzerland with the mission a success but tells her that _Bucky's gone, he's... he's gone, Peggy, and he's never coming back_ , she feels the bottom drop out of her stomach and she's falling, falling like Bucky fell.

When Steve tells her he has to ditch the plane but promises her that dance--next Saturday, 8pm at the Stork Club--and the radio cuts into static, she can't move, can't do anything but repeat his name over and over in a soft pleading tone (answer me, please, _Steve_ ).

She grieves alone for Steve, for Bucky, for herself and lights a candle in the window on a black out night.

She does the only thing she knows how to do: she carries on.


End file.
